О эльфийском принце и организации Хеллсинг
by Salkarda
Summary: Однажды леди Хеллсинг получает в подарок на день рождения эльфийского принца. Только вреда от такого подарка куда больше, чем пользы.


Дисклеймер: Хеллсинг принадлежит г-ну Хирано, русский язык - народу, а Трава - мне.

О наследном эльфийском принце и организации Хеллсинг. Драма в одном акте.

Лет в десять многие девочки мечтают о принце на белом коне. Принцу полагается спасти возлюбленную из лап отвратительного дракона, усадить на белоснежного коня и увезти в далекое-далекое королевство. В маленький замок с увитыми плющом стенами и заросшим камышом и кувшинками рвом, где они будут жить долго и счастливо. Потом, годам к пятнадцати, девичья мечта претерпевает изменения. А романтичный и возвышенный принц с его платонической любовью и печальными, полными тоски вздохами под башней прекрасной принцессы, превращается в героя без страха и упрёка, с которым можно и под луной в парке погулять, и на танцы в соседнее королевство съездить, если мама-королева отпустит. Ещё позже девушки подходят к мечте с практической точки зрения и решают, что жить в башне у дракона без кабельного телевидения и журналов скучно, конь – это не очень удобно, да ещё и опасно, а целоваться с рыцарем, неизвестно когда мывшимся в последний раз в перерыве между подвигами, вдобавок негигиенично. Тогда принц превращается в преуспевающего бизнесмена в костюме-тройке, белый конь в последнюю модель Мерседеса, а средневековый замок в роскошную загородную виллу на Лазурном берегу. Дракон в процессе, конечно, пропадает, ведь негоже «принцу» сражаться с монстром при помощи дипломата и авторучки «Паркер».  
Хотя некоторые девочки даже вырастая продолжают мечтать именно о средневековой романтике и златокудром принце. И Интегра исключением не была. К тому же в детстве она очень любила сказки, особенно с хорошим концом. Она читала всё, до чего дотягивалась в отцовской библиотеке. Это были и «Сказки матушки Гусыни», и кельтские сказания, и французские сказки, и даже три потрепанных томика «Властелина Колец». А потом, после тринадцати лет, как-то стало не до них – времени помечтать или почитать практически не оставалось, хотя иногда, когда леди Хеллсинг откладывала в сторону учебники, а позже стопки с отчетами и прочей документацией, и долго глядела в окно, ей всё чудилось, что вот-вот явится красавец-принц. И, конечно, по всем канонам, он спасёт томящуюся в неволе пленницу и увезёт её в мир, где не будет места упырям, вампирам, заседаниям Рыцарей Круглого Стола и ежеквартальной отчетности. Вообще-то ныне скорее леди Хеллсинг была тем самым монстром, что сторожил пленника родового поместья, но это мелочи.

Ей нельзя задавать глупых вопросов – они порождают глупые ответы. Особенно не вовремя, когда она, расслабившись в кресле к камина, листает потрепанный томик «Возвращение Короля» и улыбается своим воспоминаниям. Особенно вопросы вроде: «А что вы хотите получить на день рождения, Хозяйка». Леди Хеллсинг и сама не знала, что именно она хочет. Потому и сказала первое, что пришло на ум. Нет, конечно, она не отправила слугу за Чашей Грааля или сокровищами царицы Клеопатры.  
- Эльфийского принца, - сказала Интегра. И мысленно усмехнулась тому недоумению и легкому разочарованию, которое мелькнуло во взгляде вампира. Он явно рассчитывал на что-то иное.

Подарков было действительно много, причем большинство с немалыми такими намёками. Может, конечно, они так воспринимались Интегрой, но легче от этого не становилось. Корзина цветов от главы Тринадцатого Отдела (леди даже поискала траурную ленточку, но не нашла), фарфоровая кукла в детском платьице от Королевы, озабоченной отсутствием наследников у главы правительственной организации, деревянный ящичек с сигариллами и стандартной надписью на половину коробки: «Курение вредит Вашему здоровью» от Уолтера, конечно, всевозможные безделушки и совершенно ненужные вещи вроде сервизов, блюд, ваз и картин от кандидатов в женихи, подчиненных и Рыцарей. И на каждой коробке с подарком стандартная печать: «Проверено. Бомб нет».  
Но самым странным подарком была она. Клетка, обернутая плотной тканью в несколько слоёв, дабы заглушить вопли не слишком цензурного содержания и уберечь жертву, а так же по совместительству источник криков, от повреждений, ходила ходуном. Недостаток кислорода на пленнике явно не сказался – буянить он начал четверть часа назад, вероятно, очнувшись, и останавливаться явно не планировал.  
- Что это? – брови Интегры поползли вверх.  
Она, конечно, догадывалась, что ради подарка для неё Алукард запросто может даже Форт-Нокс ограбить, но чтобы такое!..  
- Эльфийский принц, - с толикой гордости и издевки сообщил подчиненный, отвешивая шутовской поклон и подталкивая клетку ближе к леди Хеллсинг. – Наследный. Специально для вас, Мастер. Как Вы и пожелали.  
Замотана клетка была на совесть, да так, что проще оказалось разрезать ткань острым ножом для бумаги, чем развернуть. Оставалось удивляться, как уродец в ней – тощий, горбатый, носатый и уродливый, ухитрился не задохнуться. Он жмурился от яркого света ламп и, сжавшись в комок, полушипел-полухрипел какие-то ругательства, среди которых мало что понимающая по-ирландски Интегра разобрала довольно ожидаемое: «Чтоб вы сдохли».  
Детская мечта столкнулась с суровой реальностью. Мрачно подумав, что в этом мире, похоже, все создания, включая эльфов, про которых леди достаточно много знала, оказываются весьма мерзкими тварями, девушка открыла клетку.  
- Вам не нравится подарок, Госпожа?  
- К чертям такой подарок.  
«Наследный эльфийский принц» только того и ждал, моментально выскользнув из клетки и сгинув под диваном. Оставалось надеяться, что с концами.

Леди и не подозревала, что это было только начало. К сожалению, она забыла про важную вещь – маленький народец не жалует железо, а после нападения братьев Валлентайн вся территория вокруг особняка была добросовестно обнесена бетонной стеной высотой в три метра. Конечно, с колючей проволокой. Так что «наследный и эльфийский» покинуть территорию не смог, а посему получил возможность отомстить типичной эльфийской мстёй ужасной. Следующей же ночью все обитатели особняка были разбужены по тревоге пожарной сиреной. А утром Интегра с нарастающей злостью перебирала залитые пеной документы и получала один за другим доклады о испорченных боеприпасах и намокшем оружии. Как выяснилось, система пожаротушения замкнула из-за перегрызенной крысами проводки. Но это были так, цветочки, а потом пошли ягодки…

Волосы были запутаны на совесть – сперва сплетены по семь волосинок в тоненькие косички, потом косички заплетались с соседними косичками, те старательно зачесывались, чтобы растрепалось побольше волос, с все это «великолепие» было закручено в один огромный колтун, который проще было остричь, чем распутать. Можно было возмущенно топать ногами, как в далеком детстве, и громко вопить, но такое поведение не подобало главе Хеллсинга. Оставалось, чертыхаясь и поминая всю родню вампира до десятого колена, аккуратно поливать волосы репейным маслом и прочесывать от кончиков с помощью Виктории – единственной, кому Интегра позволила лицезреть себя в таком облике.  
- Могло быть и хуже, - утешала начальство вампирша, неторопливо прочесывая спутанный клок волос.  
Она уже успела рассказать леди Хеллсинг о большей части безобразий, творящихся в особняке. Ночью кто-то рассыпал ровным слоем и старательно перемешал специи и крупы на кухне, не тронув только соль. Налил уксуса в заварку, разбросал пшено по парадной лестнице, на котором одна из поварих упала и сломала руку. Но на этом «некто» не остановился, вытащив половину пробок в бутылках с винами и коньяками, а затем вылив всё содержимое на пол, отчего в подвале стоял стойкий запах клопов и алкоголя, а смесь благородных напитков образовала небольшое озеро, которое пришлось откачивать насосом.  
Тогда и стало понятно, что виной всему «подарок на день рожденье любимой Хозяйки». Эльфы ведь всякие бывают. Бывают и такие – зловредные твари, так и норовящие сделать гадость не понравившимся им людям.

- А как вы его вообще поймали? – недоумевала Интегра, с отвращением выбрасывая из шкафа перепачканное и скрученное в узлы бельё. Злопамятный «принц» залил всё чернилами и клеем, так что с гардеробом можно было попрощаться. – Чертова тварь! Может так же выманить и вывезти?  
- Хозяин его на бутыль с виски из круга, где они плясали, выманил, - легкомысленно махнула рукой Серас. – А потом по голове его ударил пистолетом. И в клетку с печатью бросил.  
Увы, такой вариант отпадал – после вылазки наследника эльфийского престола в подвалы, с алкоголем в особняке были закономерные проблемы. Да и вряд ли он второй раз попадётся на такую уловку. Эльф был не слишком умным, но наглости и хитрости ему было не занимать. И все их он бросал на месть Интегре и её слуге. На удивление, вампиршу, наемников и Уолтера месть наследника эльфийского престола пока обходила стороной, во всяком случае, доставалось им скорее за компанию.  
- Где его?.. – начала было леди, но тут же замолчала, прислушиваясь к шороху из бельевого ящика. Звук был очень уж подозрительный – этакое шуршание и не то чавканье, не то хлюпанье. Аккуратно вытащив пистолет, леди прицелилась в ящик и пинком ноги сбросила крышку. Зрелище, открывшееся её взору, поразило и возмутило девушку до глубины души: закопавшись по уши в нижнее бельё леди, натянув на себя, да так, что только уши-блины торчали, тоненькую сорочку из черного с красной оборочкой шелка и задумчиво жуя бретельку, сидела причина всех нынешних несчастий – эльфийский принц собственной горбатой персоной.  
Прежде чем Интегра успела высказать своё глубокое и праведное возмущение или хотя бы пристрелить шкодливую тварь, Виктория истошно взвизгнула и метнула в фетишиста-недоростка расчёску. Кто-то когда-то сказал, что девушки могут научиться стрелять из любого оружия, но вот кидать гранаты и метать ножи у них не выходит. Как там у Серас обстояли дела с гранатами, леди не знала, зато теперь была уверена – кидать ножи вампирша умеет. По крайней мере, расчёской в лоб с семи метров она попадает весьма метко. Сраженные не дрогнувшей рукой, наследный эльфийский гад пискнул и упал на бельё, закатив глаза и свесив язык.  
- Ой, - Виктория пискнула в той же тональности, что и её жертва. – Я случайно!  
Минуты три, склонившись над ящиком, вампирша и Хозяйка осматривали эльфа, прикидывая, как бы от него избавиться. Или хотя бы достать из ящика – прикасаться к нему девушки брезговали и побаивались – их высочество сильно напоминал облезлую скособоченную крысу, прибитую тапкой. Обильно текущие из приоткрытого рта слюни обаяния ему не добавляли.  
- Сжечь, - постановила леди. – Вместе с бельём. Алукард!  
- Тогда нам отомстят его подданные, - осторожно высказала своё мнение Серас. – Может лучше его обратно, в Ирландию отвезти и отпустить?  
Пока решалась его судьба, эльф оклемался и начал осторожно закапываться в бельё, надеясь избежать праведного гнева.  
- Звали, Хозяйка? – вампир просочился сквозь пол облаком тьмы и замер, разглядывая ящик. При виде натянутой на эльфийское тощее тельце сорочки, Алукард расплылся в улыбке. – А черное вам пойдёт.  
Пользуясь тем, что внимание Интегры переключилось на слугу, эльф шустро выскочил из ящика и свистнул. Алукард и Серас сморщились, зажимая уши – всё-таки слух у них был куда лучше человеческого, что иногда создавало проблемы. Интегра выстрелила, но промахнулась – эльфийское высочество с небывалой прытью мячиком заскакало по комнате и юркнуло под платяной шкаф. В стене под шкафом, конечно, обнаружилась дыра, через которую эльф и сбежал.  
- Найти и выбросить! – приказала Интегра, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не взять пистолет и отправиться отстреливать ушастого гада лично. – Только ирландского радикалиста мне в доме не хватало!  
- Как прикажете, Хозяйка, - синхронно поклонились вампиры.

Особняк третий день словно пребывал в осаде, только враг был не снаружи, а внутри. На «принца эльфийского, наследного, одна штука» была развернута настоящая охота. Тем более, его слабые стороны были известны. Под каждым порогом была насыпана соль, под подушку все обитатели особняка теперь клали по железному гвоздю, в дверные косяки были воткнуты ножи, на парадной двери кто-то мелом нарисовал крест. В общем, пришлось вспомнить все способы защиты от нечисти. Ни один не работал должным образом – неуловимая тварь будто проходила сквозь стены, и всё это только для того, чтобы опять испортить или утащить что-нибудь ценное или не очень.  
На четвёртый день, когда леди Интегра уже готова была обратиться к католическому священнику, чтобы тот изгнал шкодливое существо из особняка, эльф обнаглел настолько, что вылез на всеобщее обозрение днём. Когда невыспавшаяся, а потому злая и раздраженная леди Хеллсинг прибежала на место происшествия, представление было в самом разгаре. Кухня родового особняка Хеллсингов напоминала собой цыганский табор после землетрясения, жертву которого успешно изображала лежащая в глубоком обмороке повариха, на чей визг, собственно, и сбежались обитатели особняка… Посреди кухни, на плите, в огромной пузатой кастрюле с супом, оседлав мозговую кость, сидел наследный эльфийский принц собственной персоной, загребающий ложкой, словно лодочным веслом, бульон, картошку и крупу, и во все горло распевающий матерные частушки. На чистейшем английском. Рука леди медленно потянулась за пистолетом. И остановилась – портить отношения с маленьким народцем из-за убийства их наследного принца не стоило, да и так просто отделаться их высочеству было не суждено.

Побитый половником (леди специально выбирала тот, что потяжелее, не поленившись поискать металлический вместо обычного пластикового), три часа протрясшийся в плотно закрытой кастрюле вместе со всем её содержимым, мокрый, охрипший и на редкость несчастный эльфийский принц был доставлен на родину. На крышке кастрюли, дабы ценный пленник не выбрался, Интегра начертила на всякий случай печать Кромвеля. И все три часа дороги с наслаждением слушала вопли, бульканье и проклятья, доносившиеся из нутра кухонной утвари, старательно давя желание постучать по боку кастрюли чем-нибудь тяжелым, дабы усилить страдания эльфа ещё и звуковой атакой.  
Поступили с ним по всем традициям – вытряхнули из кастрюли и послали на все четыре стороны, подбодрив тремя дулами направленных на наследного эльфийского паршивца пистолетов. Тот, не веря, что отделался от этих кошмарных людей, припустился во всю прыть, торопясь к ближайшим зарослям какого-то кустарника, явно опасаясь, что это ещё не конец мести.  
- Всё-равно я в Ирландии не планирую появляться, - рассудила Интегра, сожалея, что не применила половник не по назначению ещё пару десятков раз. Мести маленького народца можно было не опасаться в силу расстояния до особняка. Скорее всего. – И дались же мне эти принцы! К черту сказки, к черту!  
Уже направляясь к вертолёту, она услышала, как семенящая за Алукардом Серас говорит вполголоса: «Всё-таки вам стоило подарить Госпоже кольцо, как вы и собирались, Хозяин». 


End file.
